The Hollow Captain
by StreakingHerculobus
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is the most mysterious captain in Soul Society. Fearsome at times, yet cheerful at others, the new recruit can't figure him out. What is the orange haired man hiding? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bleach or the characters**

In my life there have only been three men (and one woman if you include Retsu Unohana) who've caused me to feel absolute fear. They are Zaraki Kenpachi, Ulquiorra Schiffer, and Sosuke Aizen. Two are non-factors, and the other does not have a good sense of direction. So I count myself lucky to be where I am now.

My quarters are isolated from the rest of the division. When they offered me the extravagant bedroom reserved for captains I declined. Instead I led them past the barracks towards the parts which hadn't been used in decades. I stopped and pointed inside a large empty closet, hoping they would get the message. They objected, but a particularly heated glare shut them up. Needless to say, word got around about my unusual sleeping arrangement, but no one dared directly mention to me.

Whenever I close my eyes I enter the sanctuary of my mind. No voices, no skyscrapers, just darkness. It never changes, which I why I like it here. People say I can stay this way for hours, and I believe them. Meditation had never been a problem for me. In fact, you could say I was a master.

The name is Ichigo, and I'm a captain of the Soul Society, a place where souls go when they die. A select few become shinigami, people who guide spirits over and keep the peace between realms. This mainly involves slaying hollows when they creep where they do not belong like the world of the living; although there are cases which are more complicated, such as a person feeling disenchanted with the way things are. I think of my sisters, grown women now and with kids, who are fortunate enough to still be alive. There's a little jealously within me, but overall, I am happy for them. It helps to know what I do protects their way of life.

Someone pounded on the door. I groaned and sluggishly answered it. Hinamori waited just outside. "What is it?"

"I know you don't like to be bothered, but the commencement ceremony is today. It is recommended you attend."

Everything was recommended. People found out long ago I didn't _have_ to do anything. "Alright, tell them I'll be there."

"Also it is your turn to speak if you wish. Captain Kuchiki and Captain Kenpachi are on the rotation as well," she added, sounding hopeful.

"Okay, I'll say a few things. Don't expect too much though. I doubt the students will listen anyway."

She immediately brightened and threw a hug around my neck. "You will make Soul Society proud, Captain, I know it. Wait until I tell the others," she squealed.

"Now, don't go making this a big deal," I warned, as she hurried off. I ruffled my hair and took one last glance at my bed, itching to hop back in. "Whatever."

* * *

Men and women bustled to and fro their workplaces. There were a variety of beards and hair styles; soul reapers were notorious for having their own thing. Renji from the sixth squad was probably the best example... aside from Mayuri Kurotsuchi. They say that not even his lieutenant and heir Nemu knew what he looked like beneath the eccentric garb and clownish make-up. Many hypothesized; they ranged from Russian supermodel (Rangiku's best guess) to an alien from outer space (brought to you by Rukia). Indeed, where in the real world the nail that sticks up gets hammered down, in Soul Society the nail is wrenched from the wood entirely. How else could you explain the '69' on the side of Hisagi's face? Needless to say they were an odd bunch with peculiar personalities to match.

In the midst of the traffic a slender young man with golden hair stopped halfway across the training ground. Panicking he placed the piles of paperwork he was carrying down and rushed towards a sliding door at the opposite end. Organizing the office could wait; his captain was a very impatient man. Promoted to third seat only a few days ago, he felt like he had been put through the blender. Momo Hinamori hinted at the unique nature of the job, something about the captain requiring constant maintenance, but he passed it off. Unfortunately he would have done well to listen. Within seconds of meeting Ichigo Kurosaki he was catapulted thirty feet into the air. Talk about anger issues. Later a noblewoman with pretty dark hair came by and apologized for her friend's behavior. She said he has a hard time growing accustomed to new people.

The guy, younger than he imagined, wore a bandage around right eye, and wore a slimmer outfit than most other soul reapers. Beneath the signature cloak was a narrow white hakama with black lining. Overall, it looked like a stylish inverse of the regular uniform. The strangest thing about the captain was the fact he did not carry his zanpaktou with him. He occasionally saw the sleek sword lying around someplace, but Kurosaki did not pay very much attention to it. When the third seat inquired into the reasons why, the captain shrugged and said, "He'll be there when I need him."

This struck the third seat (whose name is Gray Witherspoon by the way) as remarkable in two respects. First, he presumed the captain was confident enough in his abilities without a zanpaktou to rarely require its assistance. Secondly, he called the zanpaktou a 'he' as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Grey was aware of how deeply older soul reapers-if they were lucky-became acquainted with their zanpaktou, but this was unheard of. Naturally all these elements made Grey curious about who exactly his captain was. He tried the records, but hardly anything existed concerning the orange-haired anomaly. All he found out was he became a captain shortly after the end of the Winter War, a decade in the past. You'd think they would have more on one of the highest ranking members of the Gotei Thirteen, unless of course (he grinned maniacally) they were hiding something. Grey so happened to be an avid believer in conspiracies, and Ichigo Kurosaki had all the ingredients of government cover-up.

He arrived at headquarters where Ichigo was twirling a pen in his fingers at his desk. Momo in her own office space adjacent to his was massaging her forehead. "Please, Ichigo-taicho," she said. "Let us at least start on the paperwork. We are four weeks behind." Forms had piled up due to the lack of seated officers which the Gotei 13 had just recently begun to fill. When Ichigo didn't respond, she huffed and banged her head on the table. Suddenly she got an idea. "I'll tell Rukia."

The pen hit the ground. Ichigo finally paid attention. "How many times are you going to use her against me? Seriously, do you like seeing your captain being beat up by short obnoxious lieutenants?"

"If that is what it takes."

Ichigo got in a mock thoughtful pose. "I'm surprised you haven't tried to hit me yet. You fit very well in that category." He smiled at her reaction.

Turning red she marched over to him. "Listen here mister; there will no name-calling around me. Rukia may tolerate it, since it's some messed-up game you two play, but I won't. I may be your subordinate, but I am also second-in-command remember. You have to treat me with respect."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, as she returned to her station. "Whatever." Then as if recalling something she said, added, "Rukia and I have a perfectly healthy relationship. What are you talking about?"

"More like an abusive relationship. I've seen the bruises and heard the stories, the bathroom incident especially."

Ichigo couldn't believe it. "Yeah, the bruises are mine! And she made up the bathroom incident to make me look bad. It wasn't like that. I keep trying to tell everybody, but no one wants to take an...hmm." He lost some of the fever. "You know, my word for it."

Grey didn't know why, but Ichigo suddenly looked depressed and Momo seemed sorry. What was it they said? Each day the Kurosaki mystery was growing larger.

Then Ichigo noticed Grey. "Hey man! Come on in. Can I interest you in any medical allowances forms? How about real-world training outlines? If you want to go big, try the officer evaluations. I'll let you say whatever you want about yourself.

"Not on my watch. He has his own paperwork to do, so stop trying to pass yours off," Momo murmured, eyes never leaving the clipboard.

"Don't mind her. Her cat got ran over this morning, so she's been cranky." Ichigo motioned to a seat. "Tell me more about yourself, Witherspoon. We haven't got to know each other well yet. I'll start. What's your favorite color?"

At least he's in one of his good moods, Grey thought dryly. "Actually, I would love to take you up on your offer (for more reasons than one) but it is time for the academy's graduation. This year you are on the rotation along with Kuchiki and Kenpachi." Grey involuntarily shuddered at the last name. He encountered the hulk of a man for the first time three hours ago on the way to the fourth division. When Grey let it be known he was one of Ichigo's officers, Kenpachi had struck without warning, grinning like a madman. He barely escaped with his life. Shaking off the memory, Grey announced the time. "You need to be there by three this afternoon. "For another inexplicable reason, Grey had never seen his captain flash step. Did he know how to? Surely he did.

"Yeah, I better get moving. Where's my sword?" During graduation, Captains tried to seem as intimidating as possible. An image of invincibility was vital to maintaining Soul Society's military integrity. In the Rukongai Captains were openly gawked at. Even nobles, accustomed to seeing the higher brass, had a hard time disguising their marvel.

Momo pointed lazily out the window. "Last time I saw it, the street cleaner was picking it up. At the time I did not imagine he would take it."

Ichigo freaked. "What the heck? How was he even able pick him up?" Ichigo darted out the door and in the direction of the junkyard.

Grey looked at Momo for an explanation, and she shrugged in reply. "I told you. High maintenance."

Meanwhile, two men poured over a silver saber. "Where'd you get that?" one asked.

The other hugged the sword against his chest possessively. "Found it."

**Okay, I know I have another Bleach story in progress, but I had to get this story out of my mind. The Unstoppable v. The Immovable has a good plot ****I believe****, but I did not put much effort into writing it. Characterization is poor for example. So in the meantime, I will add to this one until I become motivated enough to write the finale on the other piece (Ichigo and company will finally storm Hueco Mundo and face off against the Ancients). If Ichigo seems out of character in this chapter don't worry! It will be explained in the next. Mad-at-the-world Ichigo will rear its canon head. **

Bonus:

Gray Witherspoon stood in the shadow of his captain facing the crowd of graduates. He was in their position not too long ago, eager to join a squad and become a full fledged soul reaper. At the time he had not known about the disparity between him and those he would serve under. When the panel of captains (or lieutenants in case of the few who were absent) interviewed him, he felt like withering on the spot. Though the men and women had no intention of harming him, Gray couldn't stop imagining just how helpless he would be should they attack. Though their spiritual pressures were suppressed, waves of uncomfortable heat rolled off their bodies. It took him several minutes to catch his breath after he left the room.

One of his former teachers walked by and offered some consolation. "I see you've been in their presence. Don't worry, your body will grow accustomed to it, and in turn increase your own spiritual pressure."

Grey nodded. "But that is ridiculous. How does it get that large?" His breathing finally slowed down.

The instructor shook his head. "They're born that way, a very rare thing indeed." He checked up and down corridors before adding in a softer voice. "A little advice since you are certainly qualified to receive a high seat in a division somewhere. It is my opinion that such large reserves of spiritual pressure come at a price."

"What do you mean?"

"You won't understand yet. In time it will make sense. You will find that the most powerful soul reapers are different from you and I. They can be quirky and very emotional. The slightest thing can set them off and many subjects are taboo depending on who you're talking to."

"For example?"

"Like Kuchiki. He is obsessed with duty and the law. Don't ever hint at bending the rules around him. Hitsugaya is unstable as well. Be careful what you say, because he'll freeze the room if he finds it offensive. On second thought, it's best not to say anything at all around him. Very sensitive. Kenpachi: battle lust; everyone is aware of that." His eyes brightened. "A little less known fact: Shunsui is the laziest person in Seireitei. The only hobbies he really has are ladies and sake."

Almost through with his first week, Gray already saw what his instructor meant. Kuchiki's speech was about adhering to a personal moral code and the importance of following your heart (as long as it is legal). Zaraki actually asked for a volunteer, and when nobody stepped forward, he jumped down into the stands and volunteered everybody. Using a wooden sword he knocked several unconscious before the administrators informed him his time slot was over. Disappointed, Zaraki nevertheless returned to his seat, muttering, "At least they are prepared for the reality of being a soul reaper." He smirked. "After all Ichigo, not many hollows are scarier than me."

Ichigo sighed. "I'm not rising to the bait, Zaraki. Now if you excuse me, I have a peaceable speech to deliver."

Witherspoon looked on in disbelief. Was Kenpachi implying...?


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Bleach or the characters.**

Past:

Harribel coolly eyed everyone in attendance: Stark, yawning as usual; Lilynette, elbowing Gin; Wonderweiss, drooling like an idiot; and Barragon, looking like he had somewhere else to be. Tousen was standing vigil beside Aizen's chair at the head of the table. The ruler had yet to enter, a bad thing when you take into account how easily bored arrancars grew.

"Where's Ulquiorra?" the former king of Hueco Mundo sneered. "Does he think he is exempt from this meeting? I thought Aizen called for all the espada."

"All the remaining espada at least," Stark mumbled.

Harribel's eyes widened. What was he implying? She wanted him to elaborate. "Stark-san, who else would he require?"

"Well, war is beyond my expertise, but I understand the gist of it. The more troops you have, generally the better off you are. Therefore, it might be in the best interest of those who wage war..."

'To maintain their numbers,' she finished in her head. With Aizen's two right hand men standing right there, it's no wonder he left the final part unsaid. The only question was did he say too much? She couldn't tell what the dark-skinned soul reaper was thinking behind those shades. "Aizen cares about us. I think we have improved our lot since aligning with him," she said robotically.

Barragon snorted. "Says who? In case you forgot I used to be the ruler, and it would still be that way if it wasn't for meddling soul reapers."

Bingo, he's on board. "He has been a fair leader, and once we win the war, life will be better for all hollows."

"If we live until then," Stark clarified.

The words hung in the air, as everyone considered them. "I am unbeatable," Barragon assured them. "No one can escape the effects of time."

"Of course," Harribel nodded. "However, everyone is defenseless against a stab in the back. I must admit that is a weakness of mine," she laughed. "Attacks I can't see coming."

"Well duh!" Lilynette made a funny face. "How do you think I surprise Stark all the time?"

"Because I expect people to possess a little decorum, that's how."

She huffed. "I'm just keeping your reflexes sharp. It's not like you train or anything."

"Do you?" he shot back.

"I am your release."

"You need learn to stand on your own. What if I do not survive, Lilynette?

An uncomfortable silence swept the room. However, one man was enjoying himself. Gin noted that things were progressing better than he originally hoped. All he had to do was make sure Tousen didn't run his mouth. He sneaked a glance at the Soul Society's true traitor. The creepy smile never worked on him for some reason. Oh yeah, forgot. He was blind. Dang it!

"I'm glad to see everyone patiently waiting," a voice echoed.

Harribel resisted rolling her eyes.

"My apologies for not getting here sooner, but I made some last minute arrangements. Now let's begin." He poured some tea, and passed the rest around the table. "To victory," he toasted.

Just before the cups reached their lips, a loud crash caused everyone to jerk. Someone had barreled through the wall with so much force the floor shook. Harribel strained identify through the smoke the dark figure that rose from the pile of rubble.

_They stepped within the shadow of Las Noches, Ishida on one side and Chad on the other. Rukia and the rest were currently detained by various espada, (Szayel, Zommari and Aaroniero to be exact). Ichigo petted Nel on his shoulder and she reciprocated his affection. Beyond those walls they knew Orihime waited._

_Ishida searched for an entrance, and finding one, he motioned for the others to follow. Traveling at a decent pace they soon arrived in a circular room with four oval exits spaced out around the circumference. "What do we do now?" Ichigo wondered._

_Realizing they were waiting for him to reply, Ishida cleared his throat. "I do not believe splitting up is the best option in enemy territory. On our own we could be easily overpowered. However, our chances of finding Orihime in this place are slim if we stay together." Ishida adjusted his glasses and pointed at Chad. "What do you think?"_

_Not accustomed to being asked for his opinion, Chad croaked, "Me?" Ichigo nodded. Chad took a deep breath. "We knew the risk when coming here. We need to do whatever it takes to save Orihime. There is no retreat. If we do, we will have failed her."_

_The speech seemed to have a positive effect on the group. Ichigo straightened his back and placed his hand out. "Thanks for reminding us Chad. We all needed that." Getting down to business, he continued, "Now I will take the far left; Ishida, the middle; and Chad, take Nel and go right. They grunted their approval and placed their hands in with Ichigo's. "Alright guys, this is it. On three 'Save Inoue."_

_"One, two, three, Save Inoue!"_

_Ichigo took off down the hall covering the most distance. Surprisingly there were no arrancar patrols. Worried for Orihime he increased his speed so that everything was a blur. Eventually the monotony of the ever-so-white white hallways affected his concentration and he lost focus. Failing to recognize the dead end in time, he plowed right into it._

Harribel frowned at the sight of the soul reaper whose fight with Grimmjow she witnessed earlier. Without his mask he appeared much less malicious. The woozy look on his face was kind of disappointing too.

"Ah, Ichigo. So nice of you to join us. Although considering Gin's mastery of the hallways, there wasn't much of a chance you'd miss us. I would offer you tea, but I doubt you are the type."

The orange-haired soul reaper wiped the dirt from his eyes. "Aizen," he spat. Though struggling to keep from falling over, he raised Zangetsu in a defensive position. "Where's Orihime?

"Is that why you were in such a hurry? You should really look where you're going next time."

"Don't treat me like a child. Just tell me where she is." Luckily for him the stars were finally going away.

Aizen shook his head. "I am afraid I can't do that. Her unique abilities are still required, though she has fulfilled her role in one respect."

"What is that?"

Aizen grinned. "She lured you here. This may come as a surprise, Ichigo, but your life has been pre-determined by me. Who do you think sent that hollow to kill your mother? Who do you think arranged for Isshin to meet Masaki in the first place? And who do you think arranged for Rukia to go to the human realm?"

Ichigo took a step back. "No, that's impossible."

"I guess you might ask yourself which part of your life hasn't gone according to my plan."

Ichigo ground his teeth. "You're just trying to get into my head, but it's not going to work.".

"While that is true, I do not lie about such things as this. He," he motioned to Gin," is the type to play mind games. There is nothing for me to gain. Now if you could please participate in a little experiment."

Pictures of Mayuri and creepy laboratories flashed through Ichigo's mind. "Are you crazy? Why would I agree to something like that?"

"Because if you do not comply, I will send an espada after one of your friends. In case you haven't noticed we have constant surveillance; I know where your friends are located."

Ichigo considered the odds. Judging from the spiritual pressure of the arrancars seated, Ishida might stand a chance, but Chad would be doomed. "Fine," Ichigo said softly. Harribel, expecting greater defiance, was dismayed by his lack of spirit. But then, steeling his face, Ichigo announced, "I accept your challenge: a fight to the death, it shall be!" Harribel felt her metaphorical heart flutter.

Aizen chuckled. "We will have time for that later, but right now there are things that need to be taken care of."

Ichigo grit his teeth. He wasn't stupid. A fight with Aizen with four of his espada present would be disastrous. Retreat would be advisable at this stage. "If you never intend to tell me where Orihime is, then I will find her myself." He headed for the exit.

A colder voice stopped him in his tracks. "Nobody walks out on me, Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen suddenly sounded serious, and a lot more malevolent. "While I try to be lenient, I still expect a measure of respect." Aizen stood up from his seat. "I'm not the same person you met in Soul Society. In actuality I am much less tolerant of such insolence. Ask Gin. He's the only one who really knows. Soon I am to be god, and thus on some level I deserve to be approached with the same amount of caution. The only reason I haven't struck you down yet is that you are one of the most important piece on the board: a pawn. A pawn, I have methodically maneuvered into position. Tell me, Ichigo. What happens when a pawn reaches the other side?

"I don't know. He upgrades?"

"In a sense. To be exact the pawn trades his life for another, a sacrifice if you will. With the Hogyoku and your assistance I will excel into the ranks of godhood."

It didn't seem possible but Ichigo noticed Gin's smile grow even wider as in expectation. "You're a nut."

Letting the insult slide, Aizen continued, "I discovered my evolution could only be brought about through necessity. With no one in Soul Society capable of a proper challenge, I had to resort to creating one. Ichigo, thanks to me, you have the most potential of any soul reaper in history."

"I see where this is going, and there is no way I am sticking around." Ichigo prepared to make a run for it, but Ulquiorra blocked the path. Ichigo turned to go out the way he came in, but Gin had magically moved there too. "What, you ganging up on me?"

"I believe in fairness, Ichigo. However, we are on a schedule." Aizen retrieved a glowing orb from his pocket. "This will be the last act of the Hogyoku before I integrate myself with it. It is an honor Ichigo. The effects will be interesting to say the least."

"You're going to use it on me? But I already have hollow powers!"

"Precisely."

Ichigo shook his head dumbly and then bolted for the exit though Ulquiorra stood guard. For a moment he thought he had successfully eluded him, but the arrancar appeared out of nowhere. Blown back by a bala at close range Ichigo barely had to dodge Gin's fist.

Shaking his head at his fist, Gin mused, "I never was good at hand-to-hand combat."

Ichigo was too busy fending off Murcielago to care. The espada appeared to be herding him in Aizen's direction, but Ichigo, firing a Getsuga Tenshou, took off the other way. He almost reached the perimeter when a sharp stabbing pain erupted in Ichigo's gut. He looked down to see a shiny zanpaktou impaling his lower abdominals. Turning his head, he saw Gin holding a fully released Shinso. "Shoot to kill," he said. "Whoops, I kind of got it backwards, didn't I?"

Ichigo grasped the blade with his free hand and tried to disengage himself, but the slightest twitch sent spasms of pain through his body. Appealing to any humanity Gin may or may not still possess, Ichigo pleaded, "Don't do this, Gin."

"I'm sorry, Ichi-berry. Aizen needs ya."

Aizen chuckled. "I agree this does seem cowardly, but I have an appointment in the living world to make. Now hold still," he said, as he raised the Hogyoku to Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo reflexively slashed out with Zangetsu, but a red kido burned his forearm to ashes. Zangetsu clattered to the ground, as the transformation began to take place.

Gin smiled. "You won't be needing that anymore. And you'll get a new arm, an improved version. Won't that be nice?"

Sometimes even Aizen was impressed by Gin's brutality. It almost convinced him Ichimaru was not plotting to kill him. "No more fooling around. We have work to do."

**I fixed it! I hope you like this chapter better. I went through and revised it, increasing the word count to 2000. I think I portrayed Aizen and Gin well. However, Ichigo and the rest may be a little out of character. Sorry if that is so; I hope to improve as time goes on. The third chapter should come out soon. Like within the week. Thanks for your support, and thnks 4 reading. ****Below is a rant which you may or may not agree with.  
**


End file.
